It Was An Accident
by yello13
Summary: Parker's appetite has changed from light to heavy to nauseous? There are many things going on and Sophie is staggering in her Jimmy Choos trying to keep up. Someone is trying to kill Parker or maybe just maybe someone else.
1. Oh Honey

"Parker are you alright sweetheart you look a little paler than usual." I whispered to Parker when Hardison turned his back.

"Yes I am fine."

We were going over our next con and it seemed like Parker was acting a little weird well weirder than the weird you usually get from Parker's presence. She did indeed look a little paler than you usual so assuming if Parker was sick she wouldn't tell any of us I think running my own little con is in order.

"Lets still an island."Nate said before he walked out as usual.

"I'm going to cook us up some chow."Eliot said while walking to the kitchen with a happy Parker following behind him.

Maybe I am just hallucinating nothing is ever wrong with Parker, well physically. Seeing as I had nothing else to do but go home and watch soap the rest of the day while eating a tub of chocolate ice cream I decided to follow along behind Parker. I can't cook anyway might as well enjoy my personal chef while I can.

In about twenty minutes Eliot already had a appetizer of some shrimp cattail with this sauce that made you want die and go to heaven. Parker just stared at it like I was eating a dead person there was definitely something wrong with her.

"Parker would you like some?"

She gave me a glare as if I was making her eat it all I asked is if she wanted some. It looked like she was going to protest but seemed to convince herself to say yes.

"Yes"she said grabbing a shrimp and dunking it into the sauce.

Apparently she couldn't convince her belly because just before she put it in her mouth Parker clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom dropping the shrimp on the floor. I followed her to the bathroom instinctively her face was swallowed by the toilet and I fell to the ground beside her to hold back her hair.

"Oh honey you could have just said no."

"No Sophie don't help me I am OK."she sobbed

She lifted up her face and I saw that she was crying I reached over and felt her head. She was not warm so maybe it was just a stomach virus.

"Honey lets just get to bed, come on." I said ignoring her request.

"I cant I hurt to much."

She sounded like a child a very lost hurt child.

"Eliot!"


	2. A Drunk Tango

Sophie

Parker was now on the couch trying to rest. She was pale and crying and to tell you the truth she looked terrible. Parker was different. For one she didn't get sick,ever. Second she needed to be healthy at all times to do what she needed to do. Her line of work requires stealth and quietness, one sneeze could ruin her plan, one cough could ruin her cover, which could result in anything, even death. Another reason is her body wouldn't be able to take it. Parker is small and there is a reason to this. Everything she eats is in small portions. Even the cereal and milk she eats everyday is a small portion. She drinks wine but on occasion and she claims soda makes her ears hot. The only thing she does have in large portions is water and even large is an understatement because if she drinks more than a bottle an hour she feels heavy and weighed down. Now saying that, everyone understands that Parker throwing up is a major thing because there really isn't anything to throw up. Doing it once is enough to take everything she has eaten for the _day _out of her system. So doing it twice is dangerous and causes her to be extremely exhausting,very weak,and, very UN-Parker.

She was crying harder now, shaking violently which each cry and, with each tear that ran down her cheek, my heart sank and my knees tried to buckle. Parker didn't cry, well not when the team was around. The only time she actually cried was when some fortune teller person talked about her brother. That's what I heard. She was frightened and scared and I and I was so sorry that I couldn't be there for her when she needed me,but she had worked that issue out, _somehow._ Now her eyes were painted with feelings of pain and the shadows of her past. Her body trembled under Eliot's touch as he tried to prop her up. As soon as he did she turned her head to the side and vomited for the third time that hour. She tried to get up but Eliot force her back down.

"I...I need to clean it up,right? I have to clean it up."

"Honey, no you don't have to.."  
>"I will get in trouble if I don't, I have to!" She yelled in her horse voice while trying to get up. I could tell by the way her legs wobbled that her energy was fading. So this time I gently pushed her down.<p>

"Sweetheart it is OK" I said to Parker but she moved her head in a motion that told me she disagreed with me. "Eliot get me some water for Parker and see if you can clean this mess up."

"OK I'll be right back"

"Nate and Hardison get you bloody asses down here now!"  
>Nate had immediately went upstairs to watch the Sunday game and Hardison went to his office so he could have enough concentration to play his World of what-I-don't-know-craft.<p>

I sat down on the couch with her and let her put her head on my lap. She was sweating yet she was shivering and I checked her head for a fever. She was warm but not hot. I brushed a piece of hot wet wandering hair out of her face while rubbing soothing circles unto her back, which seemed to calm her down.

"You're OK sh sh.. Why don't you tell me where you are hurting?"

She pointed to her stomach and her head. She looked like she was a shamed of herself, like asking for help was like being a failure. She wouldn't meet my eyes, but her eyes told me that she wasn't OK she was scared. She was pained.

"Tell me what is bothering you sweetheart,what is on your mind? Did..someone hurt you?"

"Nothing."

"Parker something is wrong. I can tell."

"How do you know something is wrong with me?"

"Your eyes tell me."

"I forgot you were a grifter for a sec."

"No that is not it. You are one of the hardest people I know to decipher. I know your hiding something from me because I know you. SO tell me what is bothering you,please."

"I...No..ugh...I can't.. It hurts."she said tiredly as she stuttered with her eyes closed as she tried to hold back the tears.

" I know honey but .. if someone hurt you, then I need to know."

"Nate."

I was thrown back a little, actually I was thrown back a lot. Nate wouldn't hurt her. Would he? How could Nate hurt her, he was always so gentle with her. If Nate didn't believe that Parker could execute what he said in perfect precision he wouldn't ask her at all. HE had fought for her when Archie came along and God know he always treated Parker like the princess she is. For whatever reason Nate decided to do the opposite of that he would get a big ass whooping from either me, Eliot or even both.

"Yes?" Nate answered.

I felt Parker's body tense up as Nate entered the living room with Hardison behind him. At the same time Eliot came in with a glass of water and a bucket with pine in it. I saw a tear come out of Parker's eye when she looked at Hardison.

"What did he do." I whispered into Parker's ear.

"It takes two to Tango but I was too drunk to dance so someone picked me up and, made me." she said with a sleepy horse voice.

"What?"

"What is it Sophie?" Nate asked.

"Was it you?"

"What are you talking about Soph?"

"Never mind." he was blind to the conversation and it was obvious, I could see it in his eyes.

"Just go watch your football game."

"What is wrong with Parker."

I looked down to see why he was asking me but when I looked down I saw that Parker was sleeping. I preferred that way at least until I could figure out what is wrong with Parker. I have to figure out what is wrong with her. She means a lot to me and I'll be damned if I let anything or anybody hurt her. I would get what I needed from Nate one way or another and, I would call Tara up. So As Tara might say let's go tango and as Nate my say let's steal a scotch.

**A/N sorry for the long wait I just have been having so many great idea's. I was surprised at how many reviews I got on the first week I posted it. I will try to update more and to do better. I really don't know where this story is going so I am open for suggestions but that doesn't mean I will do them I am just saying that I will be open minded. Thanks for you guys support.**


	3. Please

Sophie watched Parker shuffle back awake. As soon as she did tears began streaming down her face once again. She rubbed her back softly in attempt to calm her. Alec was keeping his distance, afraid that if he touched her she would break. She felt her head knowing now she was running a fever and she was mentally preparing herself to go to that dredged hospital. Nate denied her command of going back up stairs and Sophie knew from the look on his face, that he was worried too. Eliot on the other hand was wearing a mask of nonchalance and coolness as he cooked up some soup for Parker. But in reality they knew he was trying to be brave which is his specialty

"OK I need you to tell me what you have eaten since yesterday." She brushed back another piece of hot sweaty hair as Parker's body shook slightly on her leg. Nate saw this and brought her a blanket. When Nate tried to wrap the blanket around her Parker held her arms up weakly in protest.

"No its….It's too hot." She whined

"Come on Parker it'll help." Her face was red and flustered but she accepted the blanket. "I need you to tell me what you ate last night."

I gave Alec and Eliot a look they seemed to understand. Eliot headed up stairs but Hardison mouthed the word "What?"

I mouthed back "Bunny" trying not to disturb her thinking.

"Ok, I went downstairs to the bar." She started hoarsely. "And then I met this really nice guy, Nate he said his name was which is cool because now I know two Nates. Then he bought me a drink because he was the bartender; on the house he called it. That was really…sweet. The drink tasted really good, he made me a couple more and we talked." She looked up at Sophie with curious eyes. "That's good right? I talked."

"Yes, what exactly did you talk about?" Sophie asked.

Parker is a pretty girl, actually she is beautiful but they still have much to work on. Her social skills aren't the best so when it comes to conversations it's hard to imagine her having one that lasted two minutes; so a night of talking to a complete stranger was an achievement.

"Paintings, so many paintings" That's a subject she can talk about. "We talked about Vincent van Gogh, William Turner, Pablo Picasso and even Jacques-Louis David." She paused after each name and taking a much needed breath of air, her energy almost to point zero."Maybe talking to him was a bad ideal though because after I finished the third drink I didn't feel well, so I left." Not surprisingly that was the most Parker has spoken all week. "I think Hardison might be mad." She whispered in Sophie's ear.

Alec had returned with her bunny and placed it beside her. Once he did Nate instructed him to check the recordings of last night's footage and there she was with the man Sophie presumed to be the Nathan she was talking about.

Sophie turned her head when she heard Parker groaned as she let out another bundle of bile onto the floor.

"Look at her finger nails" Hardison said.

Once again she looked down at Parker then at her nails. There were rimmed with yellow and her fingers were turning a light pigment of blue/green. Suddenly she realized what was wrong and how dumb she was for not realizing what was wrong.

"Garlic I need some Garlic." She said loudly.

Hardison went to go fetch her some. She was in panic mode. She forced Parker to sit up wanting her to be ready when the garlic came. As soon as she did, Hardison had the Garlic in hand.

"Ok Parker, I need you to eat this." Sophie said in the softest voice she could. Parker shook her head no and tried to lie back down. "Please Parker, I need you to eat this, it is very important that you do." Sophie said trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Parker took a bite, cringing at the disgusting taste. She closed her eyes then opened them quickly, trying to fight off sleep. "I'm so dizzy" she cried out as her world began to spin.

At the sight of the weakness of her body Nate scooped her up as Eliot came down with a bag. Embroidered on top was the name that would be her cover for the night, Alice White.

"What's wrong with her?" Hardison asked in a panicked frenzy.

"She's been….." Sophie started but was interrupted by Parker

"Where…..Where are we going?"She whimpered

"To the hospital darling" Eliot answered.

"No" She protested but, was so weak she made no physical attempt to stop him.

"What is wrong with her?" Hardison repeated.

"She has been poisoned." Sophie managed to say as she was trying to hold back her panic, trying to sustain her fears. Trying to be brave even though she was crying inside, begging that she would be Ok. She had to stay calm knowing that if she didn't stay calm the rest of the team would follow her in a panicked frenzy. She tried to breathe, tried to stop her heart from beating so fast but, it felt as though her heart was going to bust out of her chest any moment now. She looked at Nate for a minute looking at him for comfort, for anything. When she did his eyes seemed to say to her _it will be ok._

_She looked down at Parker's face which was flustered with red as she took staggering breaths while trying her best to stay awake. She would stay strong she promised herself and she closed her eyes and lifted her head up to the sky._ "_She is going to be Ok" Sophie whispered to herself. She has to be ok; I need her to be ok she thought. And she sent up a silent prayer, consisting of only one word, the only word that she could process in her mind and the only word she felt God would listen to."Please."_

**A/N hey guys I know it has been a long time but I just got bored, started looking at my old stories and inspiration struck so here you go. It is not how the direction I started the story off as but the plot is still the same and if I continue I think you guys will be satisfied. Read and Review and Thanks for reading. I really don't know if I will continue when inspiration strikes I will start again plus ideas are open. I have such a good idea in my head right now I'm so excited I just hope it turns out right.**


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Sophie**

All I could do is sit and stare at this wall, which was all I could do. Just staring at the wall wondering, hoping, praying Parker would be OK. It was already hard when all I could do is sit and wait. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours. It felt like years later that the doctor came to our attention asking for Mr. and Mrs. White. Immediately Nate and I stood. Hardison who was already up and pacing in distress as he had been the whole time we were here stood in navy-like attention. At the same time Eliot held his cool demeanor although I could tell he was itching to know what was wrong.

"Mr. and Mrs. White" the doctor who was wearing a doctor's usual attire of white started. She looked at us, silently asking us if we were ready to hear her continue. I nodded my head slightly, bracing myself for what was about to be said. "Your daughter if you are not aware is pregnant with twins."

My heart sunk and I couldn't believe I was hearing what I was hearing. Who is the father? I looked over at Hardison and I could tell he was devastated just by the way his head hung so low to the ground. My heart went out for him while his eyes told me_ no, that baby is not mine, it's not even possible._ Lucky I couldn't think too long before the doctor allowed herself to continue.

"Right now she is 18 weeks along which allowed us to monitor the babies and for right now they are fine. But the danger is her eating habits are abnormal and her abdomen is not giving the twins enough space, which really _could_ be a danger. Also the arsenic poising that had occurred in your daughter is under control. Being as the twins are so early in their stage of development we won't surely know if the poison affected them until after birth. So for right now we are putting your daughter on light antibiotics that will help the poison clear form her system faster, it would also help if indeed the poisoning did spread to the fetus. Also I usually don't recommend this but I think Miss. White should eat more so the fetus will have enough space to develop. I know this is a lot to take in but, congratulations you are going to be a grandparent."

I and Nate turned to each other in shock. We were not just in shock because she was pregnant but that she had a love life at all. It's not that's she is not a smart beautiful girl but I must state again, that she is not a social person. At least that's what I thought. I wasn't angry or disappointed I was more surprised than anything. Then I heard the –bam- as Hardison's fist met the wall. Clearly he was trying not to cry but was failing miserably. Eliot tried to calm the man but Alec nudged Eliot's hand away, while he threw another fist at the wall only for Eliot to catch it in his hand.

"Let's go." Eliot growled to the man and the look he gave me told me to keep him informed. Hardison stormed out of the waiting room with Eliot following behind him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Before the doctor could excuse herself I let myself ask her the question I almost forgot. "Can I speak with her?" I asked and I was only praying she was conscious.

"Sure room 206" she said before she exited out the waiting room.

And then that's when my head began to spin as I realized how we are going to handle this situation; most of all how she, as a woman was going to handle this situation.


End file.
